Snapshots
by LittleBritainFanatic
Summary: 25 sentences showing the relationship between Richie and Eddie.


Chill  
Richie was still in shock after Eddie actually gave him his coat when Richie was feeling chilly - that wasn't an Eddie-ish thing to do at all, but he really did appreciate it.  


Cocoa  
"I don't care what you say, Richie, but this isn't hot chocolate... no it's not - it's got green scum on it!"

Milestone  
Whenever Richie looked at Eddie, he had to wonder how the hell they had lasted six months as a couple with both of them still alive, because they both had a tendency to seriously injure the other - but in a nice way, as Richie put it.

Tipsy  
"I'm NOT drunk, Rich, just a bit tipsy," Eddie slurred, before tripping over his feet and smashing his face in.

Awkward  
"Congratulations, Eddie, you've managed to make the atmosphere completely awkward - well done!" Richie snapped sarcastically as the whole pub stared at them.

Freedom  
Just because he was Richie's boyfriend didn't mean Eddie couldn't have a night of freedom once in a while.

Night lights  
_"_Look, Eddie, I know_ I_ was the one who blew the lightbulb - but I still don't see why I should have to buy a new one at three in the bloody morning!"

Fluffy  
When Eddie bought Richie a new dressing gown, he thought it was a nice gesture, but soon regretted it when the bastard remarked on how fluffy it was _every single time_ he wore it.

Posture  
"I told you that standing with all your weight on one leg like a huffy teenage girl would give you a bad back, Richie, so stop moaning."

Cracks  
"Now you listen to me, young man, you are going to fix that door - do you hear me?!" Richie yelled as Eddie, very drunk, crashed straight through their front door one evening.

Cosy  
Eddie's double bed could have been a very cosy, romantic place for them both to sleep - but, as he insisted on eating in bed, Richie was always scared to stretch out his legs in case he touched something disgusting with his feet.

Gate  
"Eddie, I don't think carving a penis on Skullcrusher Henderson's front gate was a good idea... and being drunk at the time isn't an excuse, so don't even try it on me, young man!"

Gift  
Valentine's Day is often a chance for couples to relax and spend some time together, but as Eddie spent the whole day unconscious and Richie threw up after eating a whole box of chocolates in one go, you can probably guess that not a lot of that happened in their household.

Lyrics  
"If you even dare to sing along to that pile of shit, I will stick your head down the toilet - and you know that the flush isn't working." Eddie warned as Richie, totally bored, opened his mouth to sing along to Neighbours.

Pencil  
To Richie, sticking his pencil up Eddie's nose was not only a great way to punish his boyfriend for chatting up a woman, but it was also an excuse to report Eddie to the police for stealing his belongings.

Raffle  
Eddie was excited when he found out that they'd won the Hammersmith Fête's raffle - until he learned that first prize was meeting Richard and Judy, which terrified him.

Bells  
Every morning Eddie wished that they didn't live so close to the town hall - because being woken up by the ringing bells did his head in.

Dreams  
" 'Dear Richie, you are the man of my dreams, love from Sue Carpenter.' - do you really expect me to believe this bollocks, Rich?"

Wind  
"Are you expecting me to believe that my missing collection of dirty mags simply _blew away in the wind_?!"

Children  
When he first met Dick Head's five year old son, Richie had never expected the boy to call him a bastard and flip him off.

Movies  
Richie still couldn't believe that Eddie had got them banned from the cinema - whatever had possessed him to go to the front of the auditorium and get his knob out, Richie would never know.

Hospital  
"Yes, Eddie, it may have seemed a good idea at the time, but you weren't the one who had to go to accident and emergency, were you?"

Next Day  
"That doctor's a bloody liar, he said the swelling would start coming down today - but look at it!" Richie cried, pointing to the large, stitched bruise on his chin.

Safety  
Richie was surprised to find Eddie near tears after he was almost hit by a car - the bald man must have cared about his safety more than he thought.

Time  
Even as time went by, Richie and Eddie were amazed that they saw anything in each other - but they weren't complaining.


End file.
